Winged Ones
by Dragoness19
Summary: A young mutant is found hurt and is taken back to the mansion. Little do they know that there is more to her than meets the eye. And she's not the only one with her mutation. OCXOC Post X3
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own X-Men, only the characters I create and the story line. This is post X3. Yes I brought Charles Xavier back. I haven't read any of the comics. I've only seen the movies, so I'm basing the characters off of them. There will be pairings but later on. For anyone whose read the Dragons in Our Midst series, there is a slight crossover there, but mainly X-Men. **

* * *

The sound of underbrush being pushed away disturbed the otherwise peaceful night. A figure stumbled into the clearing. Tiffany had been running all evening without thought, only instinct. Trying to get away from something, she couldn't remember now. The sounds of her pursuers had faded away hours ago but still she kept on, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and side.

"_So tired. So very tired. Where am I?" _

She jogged through the woods.

"_Must keep going. Must find a safe place. Gerry? Where's Gerry? Where..._" "Ahhh."

Tripping over a branch hidden under dead leaves, Tiffany fell to the ground hard. Her head hit a rock, knocking her out cold. Hours passed before she regained consciousness again for a few fleeting moments. It was still night, though early morning.

"_Can't move. So tired. Someone, help me. Please. Help me._"

Darkness flooded her vision again as she passed out.

* * *

Charles Xavier normally had peaceful nights sleeping. The only thing that disturbed him was when Logan was having one of his nightmares. His dreams this particular night however had a odd twist. He thought he saw a young girl, possibly in her twentys, lying in the middle of the woods. What woke him though was no dream.

"_Someone, help me. Please. Help me."_ The mental cry called.

Getting up, Charles seated himself in his wheelchair. Opening the door, he mentally called out, _"Ororo, Logan, get Kurt and Hank up and ready the Blackbird. A mutant is hurt. I'm going Cerebro now. _

Logan growled as he quickly got dressed. Why the middle of the night he groused. Opening the door to his room, Logan yawned as he walked down the hallway to Kurt's room.

"Kurt, get up," Logan said as he pounded on the door. A brief pause. Logan knocked on the door again. "C'mon, elf, wake-up. Chuck said there's a mutant hurt."

"One minute, herr Logan," the German called from inside.

Logan cocked eyebrow at that. A couple minutes later Kurt came out.

"Finally."

"Not everyone can move as fast you, Logan. Bezides, it's hard to find a shirt when one is still waking up."

Logan rolled his eyes as they walked into the hanger. Ororo and Hank were already there. So was the professor.

"You're coming with, Chuck?"

"Yes Logan. This time I think I should come."

They all boarded the plane. Ororo pushed the button for the hanger doors to open and they took off. Some minutes later, they landed near where the professor told them the mutant was.

"You may need to smell her out Logan. I've been trying to reach her telepathically but I think she is unconscious. "

Kurt, Hank, and Logan spread out through the trees the while Storm stayed with the professor. Logan sniffed the air. Wherever this girl was, the wind wasn't helping him any. As if on the cue, the wind shifted and he caught a whiff of something. Leathery and wild but fresh like like rain. Moving forward the scent became stronger and with it the faint coppery smell of dried blood.

"I found her."

Logan stepped into the clearing where a young girl lay sprawled on her side. One thing that took him aback for a second was what was on her back. Dragon wings. Tawny in color, each one as big as the girl herself.

Hank called out, "Where are you exactly?"

"Over here."

Kurt and Hank stepped into the clearing as Logan picked up the girl.

"My vord."

"Let's get her back to the Blackbird. She's got several nasty cuts."

Inside the Blackbird, Logan had Kurt help him lay the girl on the gurney. The scaly appendages made it difficult to lay her on her back without help. As Ororo took off, she asked, "How is she?"

Hank answered, "She lost some blood and might have a concussion. I'll know more after I've run some tests."

Logan studied the girl as they flew back to the mansion. She was on the short side, looking to be about 5'3" and light brown waist-length hair with blonde highlighting that ran in streaks.

Marie waited as the jet landed before stepping into the hanger. Ororo and Hank stepped out first with a winged girl on the gurney followed by the professor and Kurt. Logan was last to step off.

"Who's the girl, Logan?" she asked as she watched them go through the doors.

"I don't know, kid. I don't know."

* * *

**Ok, love it, hate it. Tell me what you think. Reviews would be very helpful. Also, my German is terrible so if anyone speaks it better than I do please tell me so I can correct it.  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own X-Men and I don't own Twinkies. I just own the plot line. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The sound of wheels turning played at the edges the girl's mind followed by voices, soft and faint but growing stronger in volume. However the darkness still held dominance over her vision. A door was pushed open.

"Over here Storm," Hank called.

Hank and Storm lifted the girl off of the gurney and laid her on the bed while Kurt held her wings out of the way. Storm started placing sensors on the girls arms and neck while Hank readied an IV. The Professor rolled in.

"How is she?"

Hank studied the readout before responding. "Actually better than when we found her. Her heart beat is steady and there doesn't appear to be any sign of a concussion. She possibly might have a healing factor. Fascinating."

"I'm going to look inside her mind and see if I can find anything there that might help us." Professor Xavier put his hands on both sides of the girl's head and concentrated, announcing his prescience while entering slowly.

_"My name is Charles Xavier."_

A female voice, resonant in tone, answered. _"Hmm, thank you for knocking before entering. I know I'm safe but where am I specifically?"_

_"You're at a school for mutants. We brought you here when you sent out a cry for help."_

_"And you have my thanks for that. As you obviously can tell, I've been wounded and the woods aren't the ideal place to heal." _

_"Can you tell me who attacked you?"_

_"Unfortunately that is going that going to take longer to explain than the energy I have at the moment as will explaining my mutation as you would call it. You already know of my healing factor and by now you know that I'm telepathic as well. That will have to suffice for now. Also, my name is Tiffany Ayesha Silver."_

_"A friend of mine, Hank McCoy, is going to want to run some tests to make sure you are alright."_

_"That is perfectly fine. Tell him that whatever he needs to do, feel free to do so. And," _her voice took on a bemused tone, _"tell him he may want to grab some extra twinkies. If he is the curious type he sounds like, he'll be in for a long night."_

_"How would you know about the twinkies?"_

_"I can smell them on him."_

_"Sounds like you have a high sense of smell like Logan."_

_"Logan?"_

_"Our resident feral mutant who has a healing factor like yourself and heightened senses of smell and hearing."_

_"Hmm, one more favor." _Her voice sounded very tired by this point

_"Yes?"_

_"Would you ask your friend to keep the lights on? It's necessary for my healing factor."_

_"Certainly, I will."_

_"And again, thank you."_

The professor removed his hands.

"Well?" Storm asked.

Charles Xavier relayed what the girl had told him as well as her name.

"Very interesting," Hank remarked.

"Any idea where she came from or attacked her professor?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Ro. She did say she would explain though when she is healed. So the best thing to do is to let her do just that. I don't know about you but I think I will go catch up on some sleep and I recommend you do the same Storm."

"Well while you two do that, I will be going to the kitchen to fetch some twinkies." The blue furred man grinned widely as he left the room.

* * *

**Ok peeps, please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I update unless RL interferes. Toodles. flies off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own X-Men, Twinkies, New Balance, or the idea of Tiffany's healing factor. That belongs to the brilliant mind of Bryan Davis. I'm just borrowing it. I only own Tiffany and the story.  
**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window as Logan stepped out onto the balcony adjoining his room. It being Saturday, the kids didn't get up until much later. Uninterrupted quiet was always something the feral mutant was thankful for. Walking back into his room, Logan threw on a shirt over his jeans and headed to the kitchen. Opening the swinging door, he caught an unmistakable whiff of twinkies.

"Hey furball."

The other mutant closed the fridge door, bottle of water in hand. "Logan, how many times have I told you not to call me that."

"I lost count." Logan smirked as he pulled opened the fridge and stuck his head inside, perusing the contents. "So when did you get up."

Hank opened the bottle of water, taking a sip. "Didn't. I've been studying the girl's blood and DNA samples all night and I've found some very fascinating things."

"Like what?" Logan said half paying attention as he rummaged through the fridge. _"How do these kids eat so much? I can't hardly find anything." _

"Well, her healing factor for one. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. It appears to use light to regenerate and heal whatever wounds have been inflicted. Granted, it's not as fast as yours but even after her wounds healed, the cells responsible kept on regenerating. Constantly making new cells to replace old ones."

"So it's similar to mine. What of it?" Logan thought he spotted something behind the milk.

Hank ignored Logan's indifference. "The cells keep replacing themselves even if they're not necessarily old. For the entire body and at a constant rate."

Logan found a muffin behind the milk and decided on that.

"Which means Logan, she could be even older than you."

Logan hadn't really been paying attention and accidentally banged his head on fridge as the words "older than you" registered. Rubbing his head, Logan replied, "Older than me? How?"

"Your cells replace themselves if they are too damaged. Hers do that if they are even slightly damaged which is all the time for someone normal. Another thing is that the cells don't seem to just feed off light but store it for a time as well."

"So that's what could make her older than me?"

"Yes. I'm not sure entirely how it works though. I will need to study it more." Hank capped the bottle and headed for the door.

"I think I'll join you," Logan said as he finished his muffin.

"Can't imagine why. I thought you hated being down in there?"

"Maybe I'm changing my mind."

Hank snorted at that.

* * *

Down in the basement, Hank puttered around, studying readouts on the various machines and making incoherent comments whenever he discovered something new while Logan looked at the girl lying in front of him. She was still wearing the blue jeans, grey T, and black knit jacket they found her in since Storm wasn't sure how to deal with her wings. A pair of white socks lay on top of pair of black and grey New Balance athletic hikers nearby. The mainstay of each scaly wing appeared to start from her upper back and extend to about a foot above her head, a small hook on the end. The wings themselves, spread out slightly and falling over either side of the bed, looked hard and soft at the same time. Logan started to reach out and touch one of them but decided against it and pulled his hand back.

_"They don't bite, you know." _A voice in his head said.

_"Chuck, is that you?"_

_"Ah, no. The winged one in front of you." _

Logan caught the wry tone in the female's voice. _"Great. Just what I need. Another telepath in the house." _

_"And why would that be?"_

_"They keep popping into my head and I find it disturbing." _

_"Well, I can understand that." _The wry tone gave way to amusement. _"By the way, do you mind me asking a personal question?_

_"Do I have a choice?"_

_"Yes."_

The girl sounded sincere. _"What's your question?"_

_"Your scent has a metallic tinge to it and I was wondering why."_

_"My bones are covered in adimantium. A man named Stryker did this to me and my healing factor is the only reason I survived the procedure. And I have three metal claws on each hand that come out of my knuckles."_

_"When did this happen?"_

_"About 16 years ago now."_

_"Did you have family?"_

_"If I did, I don't remember. Anything before the operation is nothing. So I have no idea how old I am though Chuck says I might be around a century old." _Logan had no idea why he was telling this strange girl his life story. He barely opened up to anyone 'cept Rogue.

_"Sorry to cut the conversation short but I'm feeling tired again."_

_"Sorry."_

_"That's ok. Just remember, my wings don't bite. Only I do and that's if you tick me off."_

Logan snorted a laugh at that.

* * *

**I love reviews so please do so. There is such an animal as athletic hikers since I own a pair. You can 'em at Cabela's. I have finals in two weeks so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post another chapter before then. We'll see. Later.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize profusely for not getting this done sooner. RL has a way of taking over. That and I have moved into my dorm for the summer along with an on-campus job that 40 hours a week. I will try to make a more concerted to update more. Please review as always. :)  
**

* * *

Bobby, Kitty, and Colossus were hanging out in the rec room that afternoon when Rogue walked in. The tv was on but no one was really watching. As she plopped onto the couch with the other three Bobby asked her, "Hey Rogue, what did they bring back last night?"

"Another mutant. She was unconscious when they brought her in."

"Where is she?" Kitty said.

"Last I saw she was still in the medical bay."

"Who's in da medical bay, chere?" The cajun walked in flipping one of his trademark cards in air.

"A mutant girl they brought in last night. She was hurt."

Gambit sat down on the couch with the other four. "What kinda mutant is she?"

"She's got wings. Not sure what kind though since I didn't get a good look."

"Hmm, a chere with wings. Remy's curiosity is piqued."

"Gambit, can't you at least wait until she's out of the medical bay before you start scoping her out," Piotr remarked.

"Now there, you hurt Remy's feelings. Remy not planning to make a move on da chere. Remy just want to know what kind of wings da chere have."

Bobby and Rogue rolled their eyes as Remy leaned over and started whispering in Kitty's ear. After a few minutes of head nods. They both got up and made to leave the room.

"Where are you two going?" Bobby asked.

"To see da chere a course."

Kitty phased them through the wall before Bobby could protest.

* * *

Down in the hallway near the medical bay, Remy asked, "Where is she likely to be?"

"I'm not sure Remy, she could be anywhere in there. Just keep your voice down while I check. You know Hank doesn't like us down here unless we're injured."

"Not to worry chere. Hank is a softie."

Kitty glared at the Cajun.

"Ok, Remy shut up now." He quietly turned a card in his hand while Kitty phased through the wall and then a few moments later phased back.

"She's at the far end. Hank's in his office right now."

Remy nodded as he phased with Kitty back into the wall. Inside he looked around. "Where is she Kitty. Remy no see her."

"Over here."

Remy turned to where Kitty was pointing and saw. A girl, lying on the medical table, arms at her sides, head turned slightly, asleep, with scaly wings that spread over the table and touched floor.

Feeling unfamiliar presences in the room, Tiffany reached out to feel who they were. Two mutants. One male, one female.

"_Who are you?"_

Remy jumped at the voice inside his head, a little scared at being caught.

"_Uh, Remy Lebeau but friends call me Gambit." _

"_And who is your friend?" _

"_Kitty Pride. Her codename is Shadowcat." _

"_Do you normally sneak down to the medical bay?"_

"_Ah no, not normally for Remy. Uh is da chere gonna rat out Remy and Kitty? Hank gets irritated if people come down here when dey not supposed too."_

"_No I'm not going to rat you out. However I think you should be more worried about Logan finding you since he was here earlier." _

"_Ok, Remy go."_

Kitty stared at Gambit confused at why he just stood there and feeling nervous if Hank should come out of his office. Finally he looked to Kitty.

"We should go chere. Remy feeling concerned at being found now."

"She talked to you?"

"Yes, and Remy must say, dat one interesting person."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry. I haven't forgotten this story. It's called college classes. I do have an update for you though. As always I love reviews. :)  
**

* * *

"_Light, overhead,"_ Tiffany thought as she opened her eyes blearily. Inhaling deeply she looked around as she sat up. Hank was slumped over his desk, fast asleep. Sliding off the gurney, Tiffany took of her jacket and set it next to her shoes and socks. Her internal clock told her it was around 1 morning. Breathing in again, she padded softly out of the medical bay. Walking down the hallways, she took in what surrounded her while enjoying the quiet of morning. Rugs on wood floors felt soft under her bare feet. She passed by the rec room. Looking she saw a blue man with a tail. So that was the one who's scent was laced with sulfur. Going further on she eventually came to the kitchen. Smelled like Logan has been there recently. And had grabbed a beer from somewhere too. Tiffany gave distasteful look at the thought. Seeing a screen door on the other side of the kitchen, she walked over and stepped outside. It was relatively quiet as the stars shined overhead. Feeling the cool air on her skin and scales, she opened up her wings and stretched them out. It felt so good. She then smelled something. Flying toward it she landed moments late in a garden. Seeing what had sparked her senses, she smiled. Roses. She loved roses. Carefully taking one in hand, she bent over and breathed deep. Oh how long had it been since she'd smelled one so pungent. It made her think of a happy time. _"Someone has excellent_ _taste,"_ she thought.

"Ororo would be pleased to know you opinion."

Smiling, the winged one turned around. "I thought I heard the sound of wheels. I can see why Logan likes to call you that."

Charles Xavier chuckled. "I see you are feeling well."

"Yes I am, thank you." After a slight pause, Tiffany spoke again. "And what keeps you up at this hour?

"Depends, sometimes it has to do with a student or one of my staff. Other times I just need to think. On nights like this, I like to enjoy the quiet."

"Hmm, it is peaceful. Since I'm here, lets walk together. I know you have questions and it will probably take the rest of this early morning to tell you.

"Very well."

They turned another corner in the garden as the scaly girl launched into her story.


End file.
